1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a kit comprising a plurality of clothespins and a workboard for holding and glueing the clothespins in preselected positions relative to each other to form chair subassembly components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses forming toy furniture including chairs, or the like, by assembling the units thereof which are formed or cut to a desired shape to be glued or pinned together to form the toy article. However, the prior patents do not disclose using known components, such as conventional clothespins which may be bonded together, as by gluing, to form toy furniture, such as chairs or rocking chairs.
This invention provides a kit or workpiece placement board for holding the wooden elements of spring clip-type clothespins in predetermined positions for gluing the clothespin elements together and assembling a toy chair or rocking chair.